The Tenants
by averyschaefer
Summary: Bella becomes interested at the mystery and vocal nature of the tenants that live next door to her. Rosalie and Alice become intrigued with Bella from the sounds they hear coming from her apartment. What interesting situations will ensue once they all meet? AU, AH, slightly OOC also
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hey dudes and dudettes, I decided to try my hand at a Twilight fanfic. This idea just kinda popped into my head last night and I had to write it. I only wrote around 3 chapters but I will post two since the chapters seem a bit short and I hate when the stories I read are so darn short lol So I really, really hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nada zilch from the books and movies. I just take a liking to some of their characters :-)**

**Chapter 1**

"Aaaaaahhhhhh Fuuuuuccccckkkkk"

Bella startled dropped her loofah from her soap sud hand as the guttural wail resonated through the wall against her white shower tiles in the morning lit bathroom.

"I swear it's like they need to be neutered" Bella mumbles picking up the loofah the water rushing in her brunette hair only to drip to her feet.

Bella had been hearing the tenant's coital rituals for weeks now. _The new tenants are quite vivacious _Bella mused

Though she never seen them leave their apartment so she only heard the girls voice.

Light soft soprano voice. Reminded her of birds singing or wind chimes even. Well when she wasn't climaxing Bella thought.

Bella had been living in the apartment complex for two years now. She seen people come and go, but never sought out companionship with any other tenants. She being a loner and engrossed in her work being a painter. The tenants before the wailing woman and her boyfriend? that moved in next door had been quiet as mice. Bella would be lying if she wasn't intrigued now at these particular tenants. Her curiosity to see them interact, to put faces to the voices she heard when showering mostly.

"Oh yes…..harder, harder! Uuuhh….."

Bella turned to her tiles with perched eyebrows. She about had enough sexual frustration listening to this romp for the day so she rinsed out the hair conditioner and rinsed her tanned, toned body with the growing lukewarm water. She huffed stepping out the shower grabbing a towel off the rack as she walked into her bedroom. The discomfort in between her thighs was prominent now. She felt the sudden wetness and cursed herself with a sigh.

Her bed cover was black, the wooden frame and pillow cases matched. Her walls were covered tastefully in artwork that was colorful and elegant contemporary. She had candles with dry melted wax that hung in their brass holders atop her mahogany dresser adjacent her big bed. A bookshelf aligned the earth tone wall next to the bedrooms door that led to the living room. She didn't have a TV, she preferred to read. Her closet was filled with all kinds of clothes. Some girly some androgynous, different various overalls and painting clothes that were splattered and coated in dry paint that was staked and hung neatly from hangers and stored in white storage containers inside.

After drying off, letting her luscious tresses air dry with a small waves from root to base she turned her speakers on, and played trip hop music as she rummaged through overalls to work.

Putting a white tank top on after her black undergarments then the overalls, she walked through to her living room to get to her adjoined kitchen. She opened the refrigerator humming and hips swaying to the ethereal music reaching throughout her apartment. She poured a glass of orange juice and made herself a big bowl of cereal sitting down at the kitchen island to eat.

Bella let her mind drift to the mysterious tenants as she finished her bowl of cheerios putting the bowl and cup her dishwasher.

_Hmmmmm maybe I should be friendly and introduce myself, formally welcome them to the complex. That seems harmless right? Yeah, that's exactly what I will do. _Bella thought as she set up her workstation. Throwing a tarp on the wooden floor, setting an enormous canvas on the easel against the far wall. There was a variety of paint brushes, rags, water filled buckets and painting mediums around the table. The table was covered messily with acrylics and oil paint tubes bunched and toppling over other tubes_. _

She loved painting in a variety of different paints creating effects that danced across the canvas. This trademark made her work very marketable and sought out recently from galleries, the compensation from sold paintings allowed her to live comfortably. She was grateful to not be a clichéd starving artist like some of her old college buddies that still believed in their work enough to keep at their craft instead of getting a 9-5 job.

Hands resting on her hips she smiled at the blank canvas before her ready for the endless possibilities to pour forth from her soul. Putting her brunette locks in a messy ponytail that left wisps hanging vicariously over her hazel eyes she grabbed a brush covered in paint and let the music carry her into her center.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

"Rose that was…epic" Alice moaned in the beautiful blondes ear as she rested in her arms.

"You're not so bad yourself" Rosalie smirked cupping her flushed cheek capturing her soft pink lips in a kiss.

Rose loved these moments after wrapped in Alice arms. Alice was the only family she had. Well, the only family she claimed. Being bounced around foster care until she was eighteen and on her own, she met Alice when working at a mechanics garage. Alice came in because her car, a yellow Porsche had started malfunctioning and running crappy. She conversed with the easy going, humorous woman and had hit it off exchanging numbers after fixing her car. They had been inseparable ever since. That was three years ago. They moved into the apartment complex for a fresh start relocating to the tiny town of Forks from Port Angeles. Leaving the busy city life.

"And don't you forget it babe" Alice mumbled against her lips as she leaned into Rosalie's body making her chuckle, her breath tickling Alice skin.

"You want something to drink? I'm thirsty, I think you made me lose too many fluids" Alice toyed kissing her neck before crawling nude out their large bed. The expensive cover hanging haphazardly off the bed from their sex session. Their room was a decent size. A flat screen TV hung from the wall in front of their bed. A closet aside it with shoe racks and dozens of clothes hung and folded in the tiny dresser against the wall in the walk in closet. Alice being a shopaholic needed the space she admonished to a simple Rosalie before moving in weeks ago. Rosalie obliged though never fully understanding how such a tiny hurricane of a woman needed so much room. Rosalie could care less, only entertaining Alice advances for her fashion choices.

Alice was good to her and she tried her damndest to be great for Alice. She loved her. For giving her a sense of family and stability after never knowing it when she was younger. Alice had a great relationship with her family. Her mother and father, Esme and Carlisle love Rosalie, though she still had reservations. It was still kinda hard for her to trust so many people even though Alice family is great and seemed like genuine people. Even her two older brothers. Emmett, a goofy bear of a man with brunette short spiky hair and Jasper, a soft spoken introverted gentleman with wavy blonde hair.

"Sure" Rosalie followed Alice to the kitchen naked. Her sleek goddess like body swayed with every step. She was sex on two legs, her flawless beauty only matched by her feisty girlfriend. Rosalie admired the pixie woman's body. Her soft curves taunted Rosalie as she drank juice straight from the carton. Her stomach muscles flexing as she drank the contents, groaning at the feel of coolness from the open refrigerator. She handed the carton to Rosalie to drink. As she placed the carton back into the refrigerator they heard the soft sounds of music enter in their apartment though muffled.

"You hear that?" Alice asked pressing her tiny pale frame against Rosalie's toned flesh. Her straight blonde hair caressing Alice shoulders and chest, mingling into her black short spiky hair. She sensually rolled her butt into Rosalie's his and mound against the refrigerator door.

"Mmmhh I do" Rosalie breathed nipping at Alice earlobe smirking at Alice's audible gasp, head titled giving Rosalie more access as she still rolled and swayed against her sex. She got lost in the sensations, the feeling of Rosalie body on her as the sensual sound of trip hop music invaded their space like a lullaby making them crave the softness of their bed once again.

"Whoever that person is next door they have good taste in music" Alice managed to say through labored breaths. Rosalie hands slid across her sin, the heat and sweat making her want the woman all the more.

"We should introduce ourselves Rose. They seem interesting enough from their choice of music. We all might hit it off and you might actually get a friend that doesn't work at a car shop."

"Good idea…..but first" Rosalie smirked picking Alice up, her legs twisted around her slender hips. Alice growing wetness pressed into Rosalie's toned stomach making her groan as she kissed her collar bone sitting her on the kitchen counter letting her hand wander between the brunettes wet folds, ravishing her trembling lips against a backdrop of rhythmic music.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters. **

**Chapter 3**

"You think they'll like it?" Alice eyebrows scrunched together making Rosalie sigh pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I told you babe, whoever they are they'll love it, they'll be crazy not to" Rosalie comforted Alice kissing her cheek, her hand resting in a pit of soft carefully disarrayed hair.

"Of course they will right? It's awesome. If anyone knows how to give great gifts I do" Alice pointed to her chest. Her thumb resting on a button on her form fitting plaid red plaid shirt. The top two buttons were undone showing a glimpse of top cleavage from her bra that hugged her.

It was funny to Rosalie how nervous Alice was being over just saying hello to their John Doe neighbor. She even decided on buying a lovely arrangement of a cd that she thought they might like based on the music that infiltrated their thin walls, a good bottle of red wine and androgynous smelling lotions from Bed Bath and Beyond upon not knowing what mechanics they had between their legs.

Alice was holding the basket in her hands waiting in the hallway. Her brown boots bounced trying to alleviate tension. Rosalie locked their door, her blonde hair had a sheen that fell in her face as she retrieved the key placing it in her hip hugging dark jeans. She wore a black v neck that made her waist look even slimmer and matching black shin high boots. She followed her nervous girlfriend to the door. They heard the music through the barrier softly as Rosalie smiled at Alice. Alice nodding in silent understanding.

Rosalie knocked on the door. Out of the corner of her deep green eyes she saw Alice bouncing again, biting her lower lip scanning over the basket contents. No one came. They shared a glance incredulously before Rosalie knocked again a bit louder.

"Don't worry they're gonna come and going to love it" Rosalie whispered as the door open abruptly.

Alice eyes were wide, Rosalie cocked an inquisitive eyebrow tilting her head in thought as they saw Bella. Her big hazel eyes sparkled against her tan skin. Her features were soft, a slightly strong jaw led a slender neck that was coated in a soft sheen of sweat. Her arms were bare, her white tank top covered in droplets of scattered paint against her breast that spilled over to her overalls. She tautly wiped off her hands with a dirty rag, and flicked loose hair strands away from her eyes. Bella eyebrows furrowed, a jumbled look in her eyes as her lips open as if trying to find some form of words.

"Uhhhmmm…hi. Can I help you?" Bella on looking to them both. Alice with a smile on her face to Rosalie who still had an eyebrow cocked but more softly now.

"Yeah, sorry hi! I'm Alice and this" she motioned to Rosalie with her head "is Rosalie. Were your next door neighbors. Just wanted to say hey" Alice rambled.

A mixture of looks formed on the brunettes face before a look of understanding settled within her features.

"Oh yeah! Hey it's nice to meet you both. My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella. Isabella makes me sound like I'm from the Victorian Era or something".

Rosalie and Alice laughed. Bella smiled.

"Would you like to come inside for a second?" Bella pointed inside over her shoulder with her thumb.

Alice looked at Rosalie for confirmation.

"Sure that would be nice"

"We brought you some stuff we thought you might enjoy. We usually hear your music playing through the wall so we got this cd Hope you like it" Alice handed the basket to a shocked Bella.

"Wow that's very nice of you both. Thank you"

"No prob, also we got some lotions. Who doesn't love smelling good right?" Alice joked "And a bottle of red wine. Do you drink wine?"

She laughed. "Yes...uhhm…let me turn the music down a bit if you'll excuse me a minute. Please make yourselves comfortable. Also excuse the mess."

Alice and Rosalie sat on the couch that was on the outskirts of the large area of the workstation looking at her canvas.

It had red, blues and yellow splattered and aggressively thrown on it. It evoked a sense of passion, of untapped depth and mystery that appealed to Alice and Rosalie.

"Wow can you believe it's a woman _and_ she's so beautiful?" Alice whispered looking over shoulder to see if Bella came waltzing in.

"And talented. It was a good idea coming over here babe. She seems nice." Rosalie kissed Alice cheek in admission. Alice smiled at the affection.

"Sorry it too me so long I just wanted to clean myself up a bit" Bella said coming back in worn out jeans and a white tank top. Her toned arms on display still.

_Wow she has a nice body she must exercise _Alice thought

"You're really talented" Rosalie said looking at the canvas.

"Oh thank you you're very much, it's not finished or anything. I have some earlier paintings I did in the back on my walls through that way" Bella points noncommittally.

"Do you show anywhere?" Alice asked

"Yeah, actually I just got represented by the New Museum in New York"

"That's great! You must be pretty big"

"Well I do ok I suppose. I'm very thankful for my success. Sooo….would you both like a glass of wine? I can open the bottle you brought?"

"That would be lovely Bella"

Bella cracked a smile as she opened the bottle with an audible pop before pouring three glasses. Rosalie met her in the kitchen.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes please" She handed her two glasses as they walked back to the couch and sat down.

Though the workstation was close it was sectioned off by a small rug in front of a coffee table and a plum couch and a comfy chair. Bella opted for the chair next to them.

_They are beautiful. I never would've guessed it was two women next door from the animalistic sounds..._

"This is great wine" Bella swallowed the savory wine. The taste settled on her taste buds, making her hum in delight forgetting her company for a second.

Rose inquisitively smirked at the view playing before her. The woman lost in her thoughts obviously_. It must be easy for her to do that _Rosalie thought _it's adorable_.

"It was recommended from a friend of ours for us to try a while back and we raved about it. He works at a winery where we regularly visit." Alice commented.

Bella nodded, tapping her finger against the glass at the music from her room laying in the air.

"So what do both of you do if you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course not! I'm a fashion designer. Some items from my clothing line are in stores here. Not many though" Bella nodded intrigued.

"So you must draw?"

"Yeah, I'm ok at it."

"Naw" Bella waved her off "I bet you're good, I wouldn't mind seeing some sketches of yours if you would be open to showing me. I rarely find people into the arts here."

"I would like that." Alice smiled warmly at Bella than Rosalie. Rosalie squeezed her hand softly.

"And yourself Rosalie?" Bella brought the attention back the question at hand.

"And I'm a mechanic. I love cars, it's a passion of mine" Rosalie said sipping her wine. She let the taste linger on her tongue before swallowing, relishing the familiar taste.

"That's cool, I never seen a female mechanic before"

"Yeah it's not that many in my profession, especially here in the tiny town of Forks"

The sounds of music filled the room more as silence fell between them. Their eyes shifted around the room. Bella did it out of nervousness. Both of the women she found strangely alluring. She had to focus on not stuttering like an idiot from wrecked nerves. They both sat poised and elegant but yet seemed so relaxed. Alice she found had more a spunky flare with striking pale blue eyes that complemented her dark hair perfectly. To her as Rosalie had a rough intoxicating edge, her blonde corn silk hair looked light as air as it fell over her shoulder to her chest. She examined the pixie and blond goddess before her as they scanned the room. Both contrasting in aesthetics but was yet equally beautiful.

_Geez they both can be models._

"We love your choice of music. We hear it all the time through the wall" Alice motioned with her wine glass ahead of her nonchalantly.

Bella chuckled drinking wine to calm her nerves. "Well these are some pretty thin walls." Bella quickly glanced at their intertwined hands on Alice thigh. "But thank you, I got into trip hop a couple years back. I listen to it now because the tempo helps me focus."

Bella finished her glass in one gulp and got up.

"Would you both like another glass or…?"

"Sure another glass wouldn't hurt" Alice said walking in the living room in Bella's direction. Rosalie followed suit. She analyzed the two paintings that hung in the area. They were full of life and vigor. Bold brushstrokes that invaded the picture plane beautifully. Rosalie never was really into art, but she appreciated beauty no matter the form and these in her opinion was really good.

"Where's your bathroom located?" Rosalie asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh its down the hall to the left. It's through my room actually" Bella pointed in the direction.

"Thank you" Rosalie passed Bella her glass to fill.

She strolled to the bathroom, admiring the decorative quality along the way.

_She's very interesting, wonder what Alice thinks of her, I'll have to ask her later._

She used the restroom and stepped back into her room. Before going back out she glanced at her book collection. Biographies, science fiction, art books and psychology books aligned the shelves neatly.

_Curious variety of books_ Rosalie flipped through a random book before placing it back and rejoined the others.

When Rosalie returned she saw Alice and Bella laughing as Alice twirled Bella, her wine glass securely in her other hand.

"Babe you already started the dancing lessons without me?" Rosalie lightly joked with a smile.

They both turned to her with a smile.

Alice chuckled, her soft voice rising over the music. "I was just trying to help Bella with her coordination. She's a bit of a klutz it seems. She spilled some wine."

Bella rubbed the back of her neck and fidgeted with her feet, strands falling in her eyes again.

"I was born with two left feet it seems. I've been tripping on air since I was a kid"

"Well we can't have you hurting yourself now can we?" Rosalie said

"Exactly my thoughts" Alice drank her glass last contents as she studied Bella from the rim of her glass.


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Heeey duuuuudddeeesss...yeah, I got nothing to say. Well except thank you thank you thank you! all of you guys rock! favoriting (if that's not a word I totally just made it one) and following this story. Thank you from the bottom of my emo little heart lol **

**Oh yeah all the stupid grammatical errors are my own since I'm not cool and don't have a beta yet. :( I neeeed one...well, enough rambling, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 4**

Bella lay in her bed, her room swallowed in nightfall. Her nerves are frazzled after her day. She still can't believe how striking and funny her neighbors are. They both held a flirty air about them that didn't help Bella alleviate the naughty thoughts that were being conjured in her head without her consent after meeting.

_ They must've put some spell on me enough that I'm seriously consider touching myself. Get a grip, get a grip…breathe Bella. You can totally do this. They're both just insanely hot women who live next door and happen to hand loud sex that seeps through your bathroom walls. Ah geez…_

It had been a minute she thought since she masturbated or someone even tempted her enough to do it. Most people assumed all artists are erotically visceral, in tuned with their bodies and feelings and though Bella was visceral within her work, she never was confident enough to be in any other aspect of her life.

She was an awkward wallflower that grew into her looks as she got older, but always felt like that girl. She never relinquished that part of her. She went on dates even had her share of drunken one night stands when younger, but it was never fully fit her.

She sought through her images barging into her mind as she let her hand wander down her stomach, stopping on the ridges of her black low cut panties.

_This one time once won't hurt. _Bella decides

She pants and licks her dry lips. Bella libido gets the best of her as fantasies of Rosalie and Alice together in the throes of passion dances in her mind as she peered on voyeuristically. Lost in the passion not even concerned or bothered with her presence in Bella's fantasy.

Alice throaty moans echo in her eardrums from earlier as Bella inched her hand closer to her slit. Slowly dipping her hand between her folds. Running each digit down the full length to her butt to dip her fingers in her entrance to gather her wetness to rub her clit. Her breath hitched at the onslaught of pleasure she feels.

Visualizing the plump full breasts swaying as fantasy Rosalie ran her tongue sensually down fantasy Alice hips to her pelvic area. Fantasy Alice clouded light blue eyes hungrily looking at a voyeur Bella with a predatory smirk adorning her lips. Fantasy Rosalie green eyes gleam as she looked on. It made the pixie bite her lip in anticipation. Bella was so close to them she could touch them, but didn't. Even in her own fantasy.

"You know you want us Bella...you want…_this_" Fantasy Alice moaned to Bella.

Bella rubbed her clit faster, her hips having a mind of their own as she moved against the friction of her hand. Her free hand wandered up sometime without her own knowing and started tugging at her nipple, rolling the dark pink nub in her fingers. She was lost in her pleasure, lost in her fantasy of the two women, writhing from her own volition in her bed, eyes clamped shut, a slave to blinding desire.

"Shit" Bella moaned in her bed. The silence in her room became a strange cacophony as she gripped her sheets, biting her lip. She panted as her breath left her body heavy thinking of the women lustfully.

"It's ok to want a…._taste beautiful Bella_" Fantasy Rosalie said before her rigid tongue forcefully dipped in and out fantasy Alice at her slow agonizing pace. Blonde hair enveloped in fantasy Alice hand as she held her in place with one hand. Her other in her own dark hair as an anchor from all the pleasure. Their moans rung in Bella's mind. She was losing her grip on reality, she forgot about everything except the hot words and movements happening in her fantasy.

Bella finally touched fantasy Rosalie and Alice skin. Her hands tingling, as she cradled fantasy Alice cheek, her face twisted in pleasure. In her bed Bella began fingering herself, two fingers deep inside touching her wet service igniting nerves she hadn't felt in what felt like forever. Fantasy Rosalie stop her tongue assault on fantasy Alice to kiss Bella, Bella tasting the pixie on Rosalie lips and tongue. They both moaned into the kiss as fantasy Alice observed.

"That's right Bella, give yourself to us." Alice said.

"She tastes good, doesn't she beautiful Bella?"

Fantasy Rosalie let three fingers dive expertly into fantasy Alice only to pull out replacing her fingers with her tongue when she felt fantasy Alice muscle clamp down. Bella came harder than she ever had as fantasy Alice climaxed, her wetness pooling over fantasy Rosalie's lips and tongue, some languidly running down her chin. She eagerly collected ever drop.

Bella finally opened her eyes to her room taking her wet hand out of her underwear. "Shit that was intense" she murmurs her hand resting on her sweaty forehead. As her breathing evens out she rolls onto her side to let slumber land overtake her.

**_Rosalie and Alice Apartment_**

"So what you think of Bella?" Rosalie asks while she shuffles out of her pants and shirt choosing her matching red bra and panties to sleep in.

"I like her, she's cute, funny, a bit clumsy but its endearing on her" Alice replies removing her clothes until she's nude.

She leisurely strolls to Rosalie next to the bed to hold her hips, clasping her hands behind lower back. Rosalie lightly massages Alice neck and shoulders. The tension easing from her heated skin with every run of her fingers. This elicits a moan from the pixie, he eyes fluttering on contact.

"She is cute huh?" Rosalie says more as a statement rather than a question.

Alice rolls her neck as Rosalie's hands glides, pinching her stiff nerves buried in her traps. "I think she fancies us" Alice says breathy, eyes are closed.

"You think so?" Rosalie studies Alice face as she nods. Rosalie starts to get lost in the sensations as Alice skin becomes clammy, pressing her body more in Rosalie's. "You think she wants to explore something with us?"

Alice lightly chuckles, her voice sounding like birds singing. "Ya know I have an eye for these kinds of things babe" Alice hands caresses her butt, gripping each cheek roughly as she taste Rosalie collarbone.

"Mmmmmm…babe don't make her feel uncomfortable. You know how you love to flirt. Even if she's enamored with us, doesn't mean she will actually feel comfortable doing it since were together"

"I know Rosalie, geez….you act like I'm ditzy"

Alice kisses her running her tongue along her bottom asking for entrance. Rosalie eagerly accepts, deepening the kiss, pushing her on the bed. Alice sensually slides to the headboard of the bed, a hungry look bearing into deep green eyes exciting Rosalie. Alice reminds her of a lioness the way she moves. Rosalie follows her, grazing her legs, building the anticipation. Rosalie lays over her body, Alice exposed sex snug against Rosalie's panties, and her growing wetness leaves a stain. Alice easily flips their position to straddle Rosalie rubbing eagerly on Rosalie. Rosalie hands grips her hips loosely.

"Ah ah aaaahhh….you're gonna have to take it tonight" Alice smirks sexily. Her hair tossed as midnight strands drapes her eyelashes.

"Whatever you say" Rosalie grips Alice neck pulling her into a passionate kiss full of tongue and moans.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. I really don't know what's going to happen between the three as of yet, I'm trying to let the story write itself like "What would so and so do in that situation?" but maybe adding a bit of an embellishment ofcourse because of the sexual content. Well I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I love you guys, you all are my heroes :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, plot, storyline, wolves, vampires. Yep...not a one.

**Chapter 5**

The days had come and gone. They would politely exchange words after the first meeting. Bella couldn't get the head to not think about the tenants for long periods. The fact that their very active sex life would blast as a reminder of the women. They was ever present with Bella. She was certainty that Alice and Rosalie has to be aware of the noise they made that intruded through the walls, both with ever social setting, every word exchange it would never come up. _They probably just really don't care_ Bella finally thought on the matter.

It had been a week, a long arduous week with Bella had the confidence to visit her rambunctious neighbors. She was certain the mid-evening would probably be the best time to arrive.

Deciding on casual and comfortable she wore hip hugging dark jeans, black tank top peeking through a unbuttoned only the last two buttons done on her red blouse and a pair of black boots with silver studs that wrapped around the heel.

_You're just going over to say hi, you did this a million times with people. Don't stutter or stare like an idiot. Ok, good pep talk _she mentally patted herself on the back.

She wiped her perspiring hands along her jean seams. Exhaling she mentally prepared herself as she looked at their door. The barrier looked so daunting and terrifying. Running her hands through her wavy brunette hair it fell in layers some sweeping her eyes as she knocked.

"Hey Bella! It's great to see you again. Come in, come in" Alice urged her in, before giving her big hug. Bella scanned the pixies outfit. It accented her beauty. She wore a cream pants and blouse that stopped at her elbows underneath a light blue vest that made her eyes glow almost Bella thought.

"How you doing?"

"I'm good, I was just sitting around bored and I figured now is as good a time to see your sketches. If you're not busy or anything"

"Sure, I wasn't busy. That would be fun!"

At that Rosalie entered the room, her beauty not going unnoticed in her simple blue jeans and plum shirt. _I bet she would stunning in a paper bag_ Bella mused. Rosalie gave Bella a hug and a small smile. Her soft blonde hair smell invading Bella nose, she unconsciously sniffed and smelled blueberries and spices. Alice noticed and smiled at the quick interaction that she was sure Bella didn't even know she did.

"Well well well look whose here? It's nice to see you again" Rosalie smirked. Bella figured Rosalie wasn't really a big smiler like Alice was. Her smile would engulf her whole face making her pale blue eyes sparkle as a rising morning sky. They both ushered her to the living to sit down.

"I'm going to go fetch some of my sketches real quick" With that Alice left the two in a haste.

"Would you like something drink maybe, Bella?"

Bella unconsciously gulped. Her mind reverting to her fantasy. Kissing the beautiful blonde, her face wet with Alice juices.

Rosalie noticed her reaction to the innocuous question, but didn't say anything, letting the moment pass.

"Uhh...su-sure. Thank you that would be nice"

"Anything in particular that will suit your fancy?" Rosalie smiled softly. Bella clasped her hands together.

"Something a bit stronger than water if you have it" Bella chuckled out of nervousness as Rosalie rose with a nod to make the drinks.

They heard Alice voice echoing through the air.

"I got them!"

As Rosalie poured the drinks Rosalie trotted back inside swatting Rosalie on the butt as she passed to sit next to Bella. She opened the black folder that contained the drawings. Bella hazel eyes marveled at her realistic sketches. Rosalie joined them with the drinks, carrying three with both hands.

"Thank you" Bella smiled as Rosalie handed her the cup. Her hand lightly brushing the brunettes jostling her a bit. She than sat Alice cup down next to her, she smiled in appreciation and kissed her.

"Don't mention it, I hope whisky is ok with you? I usually go for the harder stuff. Alice here more on the fruity side of drinks, but I got her into Fireball whisky. It tastes like cinnamon."

"Well it's not my first choice, but I can appreciate it for its health benefits."

Rosalie smiled leaning back in the cushion taking a sip from her cup. She was happily surprised with Bella.

"Ok. So these are just preliminary sketches of dresses and some blouses I'm currently designing." Alice every once in a while pointed at a drawing and explained something about it.

"Wow I love the color you use. You have great hand control." Bella inched her face closely to the drawings in examination at the sleek soft lines that made her drawings professional looking. Rosalie smirked at Alice as she hunched her shoulders and smiled having a silent conversation with Rosalie.

"Thank you, I'd like to think so" Alice joked lightly with a raise her eyebrow.

Bella blushed. Alice smiled her pale eyes held an undecipherable look. Rosalie saw the exchange and had to hold in a soft laugh as the face Bella made.

_Damn Alice was right. Hmmmmm I wonder has she ever been with a woman before? Maybe not since she seems so tense around us. She looks adorable when her cheeks get rosy like that._

Rosalie took a gulp of her drink. Bella followed suit to calm her nerves. Alice just smiled sweetly at her before taking a ginger sip of her drink.

"Yeah those are my humble sketches"

Bella nodded taking another drag of whisky, relishing in the burn in her chest. Trying to clear her mind of any unwarranted thoughts.

_Bad Bella very bad. Stop thinking like a damn horn dog _

"Actually I like your ensemble" Alice eyes squinted as if really looking at Bella's body where she sit as she picked at her clothes.

"Thank you" Bella laughed looking from Rosalie to Alice still feeling the material of her shirt.

"She's likes to dress me also Bella. Obviously I don't have good fashion sense." Rosalie smiled at Bella light laugh filling the room. "I think it seems she found a new play toy to dress up"

"Rosalie" Alice stopped her ministrations to eye her girlfriend who held her hands up in playful surrender. Bella furrowed her eyebrows not knowing exactly what she got herself into from the exchange Alice and Rosalie just had.

"Don't worry this won't hurt…much" Rosalie called from over Alice shoulder.

_Uh oh _Bella thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. No infringement is intended.

**Chapter 6**

Alice had Bella trying clothes and accessories on for thirty minutes now. Some cute some revealing, the pixie thought the painter would stun people in. Also, it gave her ideas for her own clothing line, her own personal mannequin, seeing various fabrics on her form. Bella's nervousness had eased away after the first grueling fifteen minutes of Alice's ecstatic temperament. She was still slightly guarded around the beautiful pixie and blonde goddess, but the bored grumpy look Rosalie would leer at Alice amused Bella making the uncomfortable process more…enjoyable, tolerable even. In those moments Bella realized she found a kindred spirit in the woman of few words, Rosalie.

"I know what would go great with those pants!" A blur of spiky black hair zoomed past Bella to the walk in closet. Rosalie smirked, eyebrow raising at her girlfriend prolonged giddiness, not registering the reluctant glances Bella would shoot her.

"What would that be? I'm afraid to even know" Bella joked a smile pulling at pink lips that spread to her hazel eyes. There were clothes being haphazardly thrown all around the two fashion rejects as they shared an incredulous glance to clothes being showered around them.

Rosalie walked to Bella rubbing her shoulders, thin material of her shirt leaving no barrier for tingling rushing in Bella's arms. Bella tried to still her breath at the inocuous heartwarming gesture Rosalie gave her. It surely meant nothing right?

"Don't worry, she's going to tire herself out"

"I really don't see that happening anytime soon" Bella mumbled, Rosalie snickered, making Bella smile, the effects making hazel eyes gleam.

"I got it!" Alice shouted holding a translucent black blouse in her hand emerging from the chaos. It had long sleeves, a button up v neck that showcased the bust line a little revealingly. The middle was tapered to hug the waistline. Bella's eyes became wide as saucers. Rosalie knowingly smirked at Alice's choice for Bella. She knew it would look great on her. Alice bought that shirt for her a while back for a special outing. She had been hit on by so many men and women the whole night adoring her 'outfit'.

"Uuhhhmmm yeah I don't think that's me, definitely not. That's aahh…"Bella felt her cheeks flush as Alice stepped in her personal space, close enough to where Bella smelled vanilla.

"It would look great on you"

"I have to admit it would Bella. Come on you know you're intrigued how you look?" Rosalie eyed daringly, green eyes bold. Alice pouted, her puppy dog eyes having the desired effect on Bella. No one could resist those eyes and that signature pout. Her bottom lip jutting out with a soft tremble.

Bella huffed taking off her shirt, revealing a well-proportioned B-cup, light tan skin with small definition in her abs, two tantalizing definition lines that past well into the top of jeans. Her hips curving softly, trailing to fit legs. Bella felt their eyes on her. She inwardly smiled to seem unaffected.

"Wow you have an amazing body" Alice chimed touching her stomach, completely oblivious to Bella's wide eyes at the sudden touch.

"Babe?" Rosalie grabbed Alice attention, grazing her elbow. Alice snapped out of her reverie.

"Sorry" Alice lightly laughed.

"She sometimes forgets about the concept of personal space"

"It's ok really" Bella turns to soft eyed pixie "you just startled me is all" Bella politely smiled "Thank you also for the compliment" Bella finished putting the blouse on as Alice hand retracted stepping back within Rosalie safe grasp as she hugged the pixie from behind. They both observed Bella.

"Well?" Bella spun around picking at the blouses soft foreign material as if studying it.

"You look fucking hot" Rosalie blurted out before she could censor herself or even think of what came out.

_Fucking whisky_ Rosalie thought

Bella's eyes got wide as nervously licked her lips running her hand through dark hair as it cascade around her face sexily.

The blouse fit perfectly on Bella stopping belt level. It framed her, the top two buttons were unbuttoned showing soft creamy skin underneath. Her eyes sparkled against the dark fabric, her legs lean yet feminine in dark flattering jeans.

Alice moved out of Rosalie's grip, going into Bella's personal space again. Pale blue eyes looked into unsure hazel.

"Yeah I think this will do you just fine" Alice draws out as she starts lightly touch the material. She slowly starts to unbutton the shirt, she could feel Bella's breath on her face as she looked at her maneuvering hands. She pushed the shirt off her slender shoulders feeling Bella gasp to gather it in her hand. Alice smiles at lust filled eyes. She could feel her girlfriend's eyes on her, not accusatory just trying to figure out her angle.

She huffs moving to Rosalie to throw the top on the bed. "Do you go out at all Bella?"

"You mean clubs?" Alice nods "Oh uhm. Not really, I keep to myself a lot. "

"We all should totally go someplace so you could show off your sexy outfit, do you go to gay clubs at all?" Alice asks curiously to see what Bella's reaction will be.

"In the past I've been when I was in college with friends, but no time recently."

"Well you'll love this one if I'm thinking what Alice is thinking." Rosalie smiles mischievously at her girlfriend. "Excuse my bluntness, but Bella are you straight?" Rosalie thought it would be safer to ask if she was straight instead of asking if she was gay or bisexual.

"Oh! I'm uuhh...I guess? I mean I never really thought about my sexuality in those terms before. I...uh...I have fooled around with women before in the past though"

Rosalie only nods with intense eyes Bella has to look to the beautiful pixie who's smiling at her eyes beaming. The tension in the room was thick that made Bella breath hitch. She tried hard not to look at beautiful green or blue eyes. Rosalie made herself comfortable leaning on the dresser legs crossed with a sexy air about her. Alice was still looking at Bella all wide eyed and innocent, but beneath that innocence Bella could see a vixen, at the corners of her orbs waiting to be unleashed.

"Well would you maybe want to accompany us to the club tonight?" Alice asks putting on the charm, with twinkling eyes and lightly batting thick eyelashes. Bella laughed at the cute display.

Bella could admit she was excited at the prospect, the ideas going through her head of the possibilities. But she was wary of those same reasons. She didn't want to conflict in their relationship or to make a fool out of herself with just assuming ideas without concrete evidence. It was too many uncertain variables, but in the end curiosity ruled out her logic.

Bella accepted the invitation for the club tonight. Excitement flooded her.

_If my fantasies are anywhere as good as they really are than…they're probably not interested in me anyways. It would be nice to get drunk though._

Alice gave her the blouse for her to get ready, Alice offered to help with her makeup but Bella declined knowing exactly the look she wanted to go for. How to make her look stunning. They collectively decided to meet in two hours at Alice and Rosalie's place ready to leave for a night out. To just have fun with Alice and Rosalie and see where the night takes them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hope you guys had a great Christmas and will have a fun safe New Years Eve :-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing.

**Chapter 7**

Bella scanned her features under the harsh bathroom light. Smokey eye makeup made her appear alluring. She blotted lip gloss, her heart shaped mouth a focal point against the dark eye shadow. She tossled freshly curled bed head hair. With arms grasping the sink Bella slowly exhaled, eyes closed, mentally preparing herself for whatever the night would lead. Opening her hazel eyes, she stilled examining herself in the mirror.

_Just enjoy yourself. Don't put any pretenses on whatever will happen. Just go with the flow. Go with the flow. Have fun._ Bella spoke inwardly

Exiting the bathroom, she put her black and white pumps on. The 4 inch heels were beautiful, the top and heel was designed in black as the middle was white that had gold band strips where the colors stopped. Bella felt sexy in her dark jeans that looked painted, Rosalie's black translucent blouse and her own black blazer, the collar silk. It hung immaculately, giving her a different air. As if she tapped into a part of her she rarely did.

_Well let's see if my good ol' neighbors are ready _

Bella grabbed her purse with her belongings and went to next door after locking her apartment. After a couple knocks Rosalie opened the door.

"Wow you look amazing Rosalie" Bella wide eyes took the heavenly sight in. Rosalie, signature blonde hair hung in loose curls, tossed over her right shoulder. Her makeup was soft, appealing to her natural beauty. Brown eye shadow was painted on eyelids making deep green eyes pop. Her full lips were slightly tinted maroon, not dramatically. It made her lips more stand out more kissable. She had black tights on under a long tight sleeveless black shirt that hung snug, reaching to the bottom of her ass. Her rosy flesh was seen. Finally her heeled boot reached just below her knee. The material Bella noticed look suede.

"Thank you Bella you look gorgeous as well. It was definitely a good idea for you to wear that blouse" Rosalie smiled ushering Bella inside.

"Alice should be almost done getting ready. Ya know, gotta pick the perfect outfit." They both shared a merry laugh looking at each other.

"I love your hair by the way" Rosalie ran a hand through her hair, hand lingering at the end of brunette strands before retracting, Bella blushed at the close proximity.

"Thanks, I was trying something different, I wanted to look my best for this club I supposed to love."

Rosalie replies coolly. "Mmmm, yes, it is a very interesting place" green eyes narrowed playfully at Bella. "It's located on the outskirts of Forks, pretty underground, located in the middle of nowhere. The gay scene really isn't apparent here."

Bella absentmindedly nod shoving her hands in her pockets. Rosalie notices Bella slight nervousness,

"Come on lets go check on Alice." Rosalie grabs Bella's arm taking it in her own.

"Don't worry I won't bite"

Rosalie smiles before leading her into their room to see Alice looking over her outfit. Black dress with the lustrous black belt around her waist and black heel shin high boots with buckles extending all the way to the top of her shin. The shoe part was leather. It made her 5 inches taller, and it amplified her sexy vixen persona. Her hair didn't have its signature spiky look instead it straight, with a soft curl at the bottom. She had a side bang that swooped and fell over a pale blue eye that she had to lightly shake her head vicariously pushing away from her face of dark make up and bold mascara. Bella thought she looked rather intimidating now!

"Wow Bella you look great, I love your shoes "Alice admonished, before hugging Bella. Making Bella blush looking into Alice hauntingly beautiful eyes.

"You as well, both of you look amaazzing." Bella drew out every syllable. Rosalie and Alice smiled grasping Bella hand one on each side of her as they walked back to the living room to pick up their stuff to leave.

"Did Rosalie tell you anything about where were going Bella?"

"Nope, nothing at all. Should she have?"

Bella and Alice stepped outside the door as Rosalie locked it. She linked arms with Bella playfully nudging her shoulder.

"Oh no, it's better if its a surprise." Alice grinned, her eyes playfully challenging Bella.

The drive to the club was spent in loud laughter, almost drowned out from rhythmic beats and bass that made their skin vibrate. Rosalie let Alice drive her baby, a 1967 baby blue Mustang she restored in mint condition. They whipped on the open road, grey shrubbery zooming past their eyes, as a cool fog settled as a blanket on the road before them. Fresh mountain air roared inside cracked windows, blowing hair and various floral scents throughout the Mustangs leather interior.

Rosalie was playful with a smiling Bella sitting in back, between the two front seats, messy bed hair shook as she bopped her head to the beat. Every once in a while Alice would share glances and interject in random convo tangents with a funny remark. It seemed their interactions were more natural as they could physically see Bella, relax. An invisible tension the artist stored and carried within her body, left in for nothing else, but to let loose.

Bella noticed the scene, until they hit a road tucked between the forests she thought. The car waddled and gripped the earth as Bella clenched the front seats, paying attention to the women mannerisms if everything was ok. When she saw Rosalie turn her head to devilishly smirk at her, her soft natural painted lips close to Bella's rocking face.

"Are you nervous Bella?" Rosalie purred.

"Should I be?" Bella responded trying to the calm her wits and stay in the unknown. The possibilities of what this place entailed made Bella heart slam against her chest in anticipation.

"I guess we'll figure that out once we get inside" Alice turned around, her sleek bang sweeping over her blue eye looking at Bella, as she furrowed her brows at the abandoned building. Bella would've thought they were lost if it wasn't for the rows and rows of cars aligned neatly in front. The windows of the building was painted black.

They parked and exited the car, Alice quickly grabbing Rosalie hand than Bella's as they walk to the bare black door. Bella glanced at the building before as if sizing it up. Rosalie peeked around Alice taller heeled framed at Bella. "Welcome to the Black Box" Rosalie stuck out her arm as if introducing the cryptic surroundings. Bella gulped.

"Hold up! There's a secret knock to get inside" Alice interposed before Bella could try to open the door. Alice knocked in an erratic syncopated beat and it was opened. A robust, brunette woman escorted them inside, her breasts almost spilling from her biking top encrusted in sparkly jewels. Her bottoms in the same design. Her dark eyes undressing them as they passed, Alice had to the pull Bella's arm as she was enchanted with the air the woman held, her smirk beckoning Bella almost to come and see what lied beneath her surface.

"Enjoy" The brunette called back closing the door.

Walking down a long red carpeted hallway, they could almost taste the sexual intoxication from the crimson walls. A single black door was the only barrier that kept the secretive interior away.

"You ready Bella?" Rosalie said before opening the door.

"As I'll ever be" Bella mumble under her breath.

A vibrant, exotic world appeared before hazel gawking eyes. There was soft wet mist that lingered in the air that cooled a grinding sea of women. An ocean of bare skin and colors bounced and swiveled, heels and sneakers alike. Deep slow bass rumbled off the walls, it seemed to entrap every woman in a spell, variety width of hips gyrated at the beat.

The building had two levels, in the center of both was a fancy bar with a bartender, dressed in the same ensemble as the alluring brunette at the front door. The walls was solid black that glittered in the fluorescent light beaming from all corners. There was lounge chairs and couches sectioned off from the large central dance floor. There was four strip poles on the first level. Two in front two in back, with skilled women that moved their bodies around the object acrobatically. Bella noticed on the sides of the top and bottom levels were crimson doors that led to an unknown world Bella figured she would ask Rosalie or Alice about later.

Rosalie ushered Bella to the bar where Alice was currently at chatting with the beautiful bartender. Some feminine and butch women idly lounged at the bar, some kissing, hands exploring bodies covered in clothes. Bella tried not to gawk at the obvious passion that was oozing everywhere she looked.

"What do you think of the place?" Rosalie breathe poured in Bella ear making her shiver as they reached the bar. All Bella could do was shake her head in disbelief.

"What would you like to drink?" Alice shouted over the music and bass.

"I guess a rum shot and a drink?"

"I like it, I think we should all do shots, babe" Rosalie said to Alice.

"Only one for me and a nice sex on the beach, DD right here" Alice pointed to herself sexily, hand on hip.

"So, beautiful, Alice tells me here you're a Black Box virgin" The bartender purred to Bella as she sauntered around making the drinks. Once done she laid the shots and drinks on the bar, leaning over the bar, her sparkly breasts giving the patrons an eye full.

"Oh….uhhmm…yes, I suppose I am a virgin in that sense" Bella nervously chuckled grabbing the shot glass with Rosalie and Alice. She could feel the bartender eyes on her, almost sizing her up. They downed the shots, with a loud clank, empty glasses scattered.

"Well enjoy your stay Beautiful"

"Bella, my name's Bella" She extends her hand across the bar and the sexy bartender examines it, before slowly taking the proffered hand. Caressing nimble knuckles. Bella gulps, eyeing Alice, as she cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, but replaces the mood fast, than back to the bartenders dazzling grey eyes.

The sharp grey tones swirling before she was like fog, furtive until you venture within the heavy clouds lost. Bella pondered would she have to dig behind those eyes to see the real her or was it an optical illusion diluted from strong rum.

"Beautiful name Bella, well enjoy your stay here. And please if you need anything don't hesitate to lemme know" She winks before Alice and Rosalie takes Bella to a plush couch, close the dance floor and pole dancer. Alice sat on Rosalie's lap their body twisted to face Bella more. Rosalie arm draped the couch and in the process wrapping her arm around Bella without touching her.

"Do you like it here? It's not like the gay clubs you been to in college is it?" Alice asked her body leaning into Bella slightly, her fruity scent of vanilla invading Bella nose. She reveled in its aroma.

"No, I can honestly say I've never been a club or place like this before. It's like someone's wet dream here." Bella said taking a gulp of her unbelievably strong drink, making her wince and Rosalie laugh at the sight.

"Milina has a bit of a heavy hand" Rosalie answered.

"Who?"

"The bartender, her names Milina."

"Oh! Ok, yeah my insides feel like they're in a volcano right now"

"Watch that heat before it burns you" Alice peers into deep hazel eyes. Her deep eyelashes beckoning Bella to something, but she didn't know what as she watched Alice start to move her tiny frame on Rosalie lap, getting lost in the beat. Rosalie hands began to glide on bare creamy thighs, damp from mist and beads of sweat, her black dress riding up from wandering familiar hands. Hazel eyes become glossy, almost mystifying against flamboyant hues rocketing around their heads. Panties dampen at the engaging sight, more wetness to fester and a constant reminder for Bella of the heightened arousal state this electric atmosphere is wrecking on her.

Rosalie notice the look in Bella hazel eyes at the sight. Rosalie lightly caressed Bella shoulder, grabbing her attention. Deep green eyes held an intense stare with hazel. They communicated to each other without words, almost afraid, words would destroy the moment. Rosalie's potent blueberry scent was mixed with Alice's. Bella eyes averted to Rosalie's mouth as she licked full lips.

"Do you dance at all Bella?"

"Not really, I'm not the smoothest dancer." Bella glanced at the thrumming dance floor. Women haughtily moving erotically to subsonic electronic music sounds.

"Come on Bella, we'll take it really slow" Alice just then opened pale blue eyes focusing on entranced Bella, every hip swivel seducing Bella more. She rose taking Bella's hand to the dance floor, Rosalie behind, her hand on Bella's lower back, every hip movement vibrated on Rosalie hand from the pumps.

The women dressed in tight dresses and stilettos parted naturally, as the trio made their way to the center of the ravenous area. Bella could feel hot bodies moving all around her. The vixen pixies ass start to move on her crotch. Bella tried to match her movements. It was obvious Alice was a great dancer, Bella felt so inferior moving like a block of wood behind her. Than soft, but firm hands latched themselves on Bella hips helping her. Rosalie's skin tights moved slowly but urgently on Bella's ass. The music was loud in her ears, her heartbeat felt as if it matched the bass beat. Her senses became looser, her inebriations dulling as heated rum crept into her system. Closing heavy hungry eyes Bella followed the women sleek movements. Bella noticed even in-between the couple their movements still precisely complemented one another. Where Alice zigged, Rosalie zagged.

"Just let yourself go Bella" Rosalie whispered in Bella's ear. To Rosalie surprise Bella turned wrapping her arms around her neck. Alice felt the shift and turned to grind on Bella's ass. Her hands running along Bella jean seams, giving her goosebumps. Rosalie arms wrapped around Bella hips to reach Alice, pressing all bodies flush, heat emanating collectively. Bella's panties were flooded. Her head spun as vanilla and blueberry wafted around her, making her punch drunk. Rosalie's green eyes almost glowed as emeralds against flashing fluorescent lights. The cool liquid pulled Bella in, her face inching closer to smirking nude pink lips. Her tanned skin was growing hot and sweaty with every press of lower bodies against her own. Her breath panted, hitting Rosalie's cheek, tickling her. Alice ran her hands through Bella's soft hair, making hazel eyes shut pleasurably. The sight drew Rosalie in, biting her lip. Rosalie slowly took Bella blazer off, showcasing the black translucent top. Bella sighed as her skin breathed as mist hit her skin cooling instantly.

Alice than turned Bella around to face her. The bottom of Bella stands falling on Alice dress and chest. Their bodies were so close even air couldn't get through. Bella's hips had loosened a dramatic amount, now keeping pace with Alice and Rosalie every move. Her crotch and ass banging and grinding against thin tights and bare thighs. Alice opened her legs slightly, her legs straddling Bella's as the pixie hips rolls deeply against Bella making her gasp and Alice groan at the ever growing contact against her heated core.

"Where do those door lead to?" Bella all but moaned to Alice. Alice smirked intertwining hands with Rosalie, she felt Rosalie fingers dig into her knuckles. Rosalie's whole body was vibrating from music. She could tell Rosalie was ready…for more and apparently Bella was also, studying the artist, a trance look on her soft features.

"To a room I'm not entirely sure you're ready for Bella" Alice baited Bella, hoping her curiosity and arousal would win out because Alice was definitely open to the possibility of being with Bella with Rosalie. The thought excited her to no end. Making her clench her thighs harder against Bella thighs to try and alleviate the sudden buildup of pressure in her lace panties.

"I-I think I am" Bella looked deeply into soft blue eyes searching for a concrete sign.

"If you really want to be with us Bella than we could go back to our place, we would never want to be with you for the first time here. Though those rooms are very… elaborate. It should be special. We want it to be special with you." Alice ran a hand down Bella flush cheek, which resulted in Bella averting hazel eyes modestly. Alice than leaned around Bella to Rosalie and whispered to her, and they were off the dance floor in a record time back where their drinks still sat abandoned on coasters.

"Alice told me your desire Bella. Are you sure this is what you want? Though both us are very interested, the last thing we want to do is take advantage of you"

"You won't be taking advantage of me, I've been attracted to both of you since I first met you both. You're both very stunning women, also your lovemaking seeps through my bathroom walls, so I was already intrigued with you both"

"Aahhhh we figured as much" Rosalie smirked at a smiling Alice. Hands intertwined.

"I guess we should leave now than "Alice said holding Bella hand that grew clammier by the second with nerves and excitement.

They headed outside, but was stopped along the way from Milina.

"Call me sometime, we could get coffee or something" Smiling Milina, hands Bella a napkin, scribbled handwriting apparent on the napkin. Rosalie cocks an eyebrow with her hand resting on Alice hip, the pixie huffs. Milina consciously acts like she doesn't see Rosalie and Alice reactions, but she makes a mental note of it. Alice doesn't know why it bothers her so much her good acquaintance is relentlessly hitting on Bella.

_How very interesting... their jealousy or possessiveness over Bella_ Milina muse.

"Uhmm… ok? Thanks Milina" Bella shoves the napkin in a jeans pocket, out of curtsey, at the given moment she's more interested in the blonde goddess and pixie vixen behind her watching. But Bella realizes she would be lying if the tall brunette didn't spike her curiosity. _Those grey eyes_. A desire to dive within the orbs, fishing out every secret.

They leave the thumping hot box on the way back to their apartment complex for a night no one would ever forget.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Warning this chapter has sextastic yummy sex within it lol so if that's soooo not your bag than do not read it :-) Also I want to say I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH. I never would've thought I would reach over 100 followers. I'm wont go all googoo gaga if you don't review. I only want it to improve my writing. But thank you for reading, reviewing and putting this in your favorites. I really appreciate the love. Well enough for kissing all you guys ass lol Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 8**

"Do you…still want to do this Bella?" Rosalie gazed at Bella, who was watching Alice light scented candles strategically around the big room. The warm yellow glow was the only light as it radiated, warming the air with a romantic mood. It made every palette of skin glow seductively, the tint beneath flesh became noticeable under harsh scrutiny from the gold canister candles.

Bella turned into Rosalie. "Yes I'm sure. I'm just...kinda afraid." Bella eyes adverted from Rosalie's probing green, skewed in confusion. She quickly captured Bella cheeks, staring deeply. An overwhelming emotion welled within Bella.

"You have nothing to fear Bella, we will stop whenever you want, even in the middle, if you want to stop just say it and-"

"No, it's not that. I just want to be...good." Bella said "I'm afraid I won't be good enough. You both are so…beautiful, so out of my league, I will pale in comparison."

It was Alice to infer, now done lighting candles. "Bella you will be great. Just let it happen naturally, your body knows what to do, let it lead you and we will guide you the rest of the way"

Bella nodded resting in Alice's confidence.

All the women retired to the bed, their shoes and jackets already absent and hanging in the closet.

Alice kneeled, her dress riding up as she parted her legs. Her straight hair, slightly tossled, shimmering in the dull light. She caressed Bella's flush cheek as Rosalie maneuvered around Bella closest to the headboard, reveling in the warm soft touch.

"You're so beautiful Bella, you know that right?"

Bella nodded a soft confirmation. She let trembling hands rest on Alice's hips, the dress's soft fabric ignited her senses more alongside Rosalie tender ministrations on her tense shoulders kneading aching muscles.

Bella felt Alice's breath, their faces moving of their own volition until their lips met softly.

Bella moaned at the contact.

Rosalie hummed as she languidly kissed and licked Bella straining neck and shoulders. Her nails began teasing Bella's flexed stomach before massaging her breasts.

Bella memorized Alice's silkiness, every dip and quiver touching her lips. She made consciously made note to register every sound captured in the room. Bella tried logically comprehend this as reality, but it surreal. The deep ambiance, Rosalie confidant hands tending to her flesh as she tasted Alice lips, this had to be another fantasy where she would wake up in her bed alone, with her hand in her panties unabashedly.

"It's ok to touch me, to touch us Bella. I want you to" Alice purred "It would be so hot if you touched her Bella" Rosalie whispered nipping Bella earlobe resulting in a whimper.

Bella nervously fondled Alice breasts, surveying half lidded pale blue eyes. She gained more momentum when a moan escape Alice mouth, Rosalie breath falling heavy against her flushed cheek. Rubbing more firmly her nipples erect and evident, puckering against the dress.

Alice unbuttoned Bella's blouse exposing milky skin, the sight made Alice bite her lip. Her hand found Rosalie's, tugging to come closer. The blonde indulged, now on the side of both women, her loose curls hanging down her back. Green eyes lust filled while both brunettes now stroked her curves. Alice's touch more assertive than Bella.

Alice treatments halted suddenly to observe, Rosalie gentle smile silently communicating for Bella to continue. Alice smirked sexily in acknowledgement at the sight. Rosalie held hazel eyes directing trembling fingers under her shirt hem. In one graceful movement pulling it off, her full perky breasts spilling forward.

Bella eye widened, audibly gasping. She was sure she would die of dehydration with how aroused she was if the wetness coating her thighs was any indication.

Rosalie smirked at the appraisal.

"Your body is breathtaking" Bella whispered, her hands finding glowing skin. She caressed the contours of Rosalie stomach, than nervously massaging pink nipples, Rosalie hummed in delight, finding Bella's tentative touch refreshing and strangely erotic since before only being smitten with love with a more confidant touch.

"That feels good Bella, pinch them" Rosalie moaned through hooded eyelashes. Bella only nodded pinching and rolling the nub. She held a quick glance to see Rosalie touching Alice underneath her dress before Alice took it off, only a g string and a black push up bra covered her.

Bella's heat rose from the intoxicating vision of Alice, which made her pinch Rosalie nipples harder than she intended. The rough touch didn't deter Rosalie pleasure, her heavenly moans made Bella panties wetter, the feeling uncomfortable now in her tight pants. She stopped the attention to Rosalie breast unbuttoning her pants, when Alice stopped her.

"Please let me" Alice husked.

Bella whimpered and nodded as Alice's face drew closer to the zipper, her round butt in the air. Rosalie hand covered Bella's, running the digits along the expanse of the soft skin to her firm ass. Alice wiggled in urging both women on.

Bella felt Alice tongue lightly touch her pubic area, tip of her nose and hot breath tickling as she used her teeth unzipping the pants. Swiftly Alice lowered the material down to her knees, only to playfully push Bella down against the bed ripping the fabric off of legs.

"You smell absolutely divine"

Bella felt Alice smile against her skin, before delicately biting then cooling the area with a focused tongue swipe.

"T-thank you" Bella croaked out, so used to responding well mannerly to compliments even in situations with rhetorical statements it seemed.

Alice chuckled kissing her thighs softly, eying Bella reactions. Rosalie was now only in her underwear, behind Alice massaging her back and thighs, grinding against Alice winding hips. Blue eyes found hazel, a husky smirk had Bella licking now dry lips.

"Are we going too fast for you Bella?" Rosalie eyes warily held a gaze with Bella, her concern apparent. A smile slowly warmed her cheeks, though she adorned half-lidded orbs as Alice never stopped the attention to her body.

Bella actually thought the women were going a lot slower for her benefit just from the primal sounds she'd heard before. The noises she heard sounded intense…passionate.

_Maybe they don't want to scar me_ Bella playfully thought

That is what Bella desired. To see that side of them, not this placid side, as if afraid to touch her with unadulterated lust. Bella really didn't know if she could truly last with the women, but she would give it her best shot.

"I'm doing better than ok" Bella moaned "I'm with two gorgeous women right now. I want nothing more than to please both of you"

"Mmmmm we as well Bella"

Rosalie moved to Bella, blonde corn silk hair cascaded around Bella face as their lips met hungrily, tongues exploring open eager mouths. Rosalie's expert silk tongue made Bella moan, Alice flirty laughter wafting in the air as she discarded Bella's panties.

"Mmmm someone's a little aroused" The words registered in Bella's mind but didn't translate from the feeling of Rosalie lips on hers, her fruity scent clouding her senses. But the soft finger lingering between her swollen folds got her attention.

"You like the way Alice is touching, hmmm? Does it feel good?" Rosalie hovered above her, leaning into Alice still postured between Bella's spread legs, Bella watched the two, Alice coated her lips with Bella's juices before they kissed passionately. All teeth and tongue as Rosalie hand gripped Alice head, before parting with a smirk over her shoulder at Bella.

"You taste delicious Bella. Do you want to see how good it is?" Rosalie devilishly smiled to Bella. Before approval escaped her lips she felt a wet tongue lap at her wetness. She moaned, shutting her eyes steadying her breath.

"Yes, yes oh god yes"

"Baby I think it's only fair you don't hog Bella delectable taste for yourself" Rosalie said with a small chuckle, her timbre dangerously low and sexy. Alice only moaned a reply, fingers draped around Bella quivering thighs as silky black strands tickled Bella clean shaven pubic area. Rosalie leaned into Alice ear to whisper, then Alice rose with a light chuckle eyes smiling.

"Sorry, I got carried away" She hovered over Bella, breasts touching to devour pink lips. Bella moaned at the taste of herself on Alice lips. The thought she pleased the woman made her ridiculously happy.

Just then she felt the bed shift, adjusting her eyesight to the small darkness she couldn't find Rosalie in her peripheral anymore. Alice saw the concern in Bella's eyes. The pixie laid a finger over her lips, a smile gracing her features making pale blue eyes glow.

"Don't worry Rosalie only went to get something. She'll return. Until then…" Alice flipped Bella so that she was on top now, the fast vertigo made the artist's head swoon and shocked by the small stature woman's strength.

"Holy shit you're strong!" Bella wide eyes made Alice laugh. Tender hands gripped Bella ass pulling her closer between her open legs.

"Thank you" Alice smiled "Kiss me" Soft lips descended upon her, they kept a slow pace, and exploring each other mouths.

Bella stopped thinking, getting lost in the sensation of Alice body, skin hot and damp with sweat from the heat. They rocked, bucked and slid their pelvises against each other wet lips finding the right angles each lengthy stroke. Alice hands cramped around Bella's forearms, her breath panting watching the sight above her.

Bella felt lips on her back then nails running down in the lips absence. She smiled knowing Rosalie was back once again. She rose to turn around, but Rosalie stopped her, hands on her hips.

"I have a surprise for you Bella." Have you ever been fucked with a strap on before?" Rosalie words and heated breath making her bite her lip as her hazel eyes fell upon Alice, sharing a knowing seductive gaze as she tweaked her own nipples.

Rosalie hands began softly kneading her breasts, rolling her nipples before a finger slowly dipped between her lips, Bella bucked into her secure hand as she pulled into her more.

"No, but I would be open to it. Will it hurt?"

Rosalie smirked against her skin. "Not if you don't want it to" she continued "Like I said, we won't do anything you don't want to do. We'll go as fast or slow as you want. I will fuck you as hard or soft as you want me to"

Just then she felt the girth stiff member brush her ass, pulling her out of her trance from Rosalie magic hands and erotic speech.

"Bella" Alice held out her hand, Bella took it laying upon her once more, her ass in the more for Rosalie to maneuver behind her.

Rosalie descended on the bed licking and sucking at Bella sex with eagerness as Alice and Bella kissed.

"Do you want to touch me Bella?" Alice moved Bella's hand down her damp stomach.

"Oh my god yes"

It was hard for her to formulate words with Rosalie tongue probing her slick insides. Bella hand found Alice wet center making the woman bite her lip groaning.

"Touch me how you touch yourself Bella. Please Bella"

Bella finally realized how aroused Alice was. Her slow movements and restraint causing the discomfort, Bella then reasoned she would do her damndest to get the woman off. She just had to focus, which was proving to be a challenge because of Rosalie.

Bella dipped two fingers into Alice before rubbing the wetness around her clit, making Alice moan loudly gripping her shoulder hard. Her nails made Bella wince. Suddenly Bella felt two fingers enter her, slowly but strong. She bit Alice lips before kissing her. She kissed her as if the sensation could transfer to Rosalie, as if her life depended on it. Bella entered Alice again curving and twisting her fingers. Alice moved with and against the fingers. She was thoroughly surprised at how good Bella was with her fingers, but figured her fingers was her livelihood so that totally explained the skill set Bella possessed.

Alice nipped at Bella's neck leaving marks in its wake.

The candles slowly burned lower, the room becoming more engulfed in looming darkness. But none of the women noticed, all entranced in each others presence and taste.

Bella felt the stiff member inch within her opening, making her still her body.

"I won't hurt you Bella" Bella only nodded as Rosalie fully entered her, making Bella scream in delight. The sound making Rosalie moan. The harness rubbed against her mound in all the right places, Rosalie didn't know if she would last long before her orgasm overtook her body.

She rolled her hips into Bella hitting every hidden nook and cranny. Bella moved her hips with Rosalie in sequence. The soft touch of Rosalie hands massaging her back left goosebumps over the tanned flesh. When Bella continued bucking into Rosalie's strap on until she felt her orgasm building, coiling deep in her belly until it exploded.

White perfect teeth bit into Bella sweat stained shoulder, stands fell laying on Alice taut flesh making a small smile grace her face. Bella kept focusing on Alice to her reach nirvana also. She wanted to see the passion on her face.

Through the convulsions Rosalie focused to not lose pace for Bella. Her ragged, uneven breaths not going unnoticed to her girlfriend, indicated she too was close. Seeing Rosalie so immersed in the instant made Alice desire build. She felt like a dirty voyeur and it was hot to her.

"Harder, oh fuck I'm about to cum"

Alice hearty plea's ripped through the heated air. Bella pumped strained fingers faster, her shoulder burning from exertion. She felt Rosalie movement become more urgent within her, causing a renewed fire to burn, the friction igniting and blazing a ball of yummy pleasure in her pelvis, Bella felt her own orgasm build as Alice came hard on her fingers, her sexy cries audible, and her nails scratching leaving red trials down her relaxed back. The harsh sensation and the feel of Rosalie behind her left Bella quivering, her mind fuzzy.

"I want you to cum Bella, can you do that for me" Rosalie groaned

Bella orgasm rumbled from deep within her, she pushed it out of and it rocked her body with hard convulsions. Alice just held her as she came down.

Rosalie withdrew herself, pulling member from her body slowly. She took it off, kissing her shoulder and neck. Bella strained to meet Rosalie flushed lips over her shoulder. Observant blue eyes watched as Alice rose to her knees, a hand cupping Bella's sex, rubbing it slowly soothing it.

"Rosie I didn't that beautiful voice of yours. I think we need to do something about that. Don't we Bella? Are you up to it?"

"I'm definitely up to it"

Bella hazel shown a loving gaze after the intense orgasm she had.

"Babe you always was an overachiever" Rosalie joked caressing Alice cheek holding her gaze when the cool cheek pressed into her palm.

The air fizzled with contained electricity from shared sexual energy present. Rosalie laid down on a fluffy black pillow, eying the two nude women. She smiled at both women in turn. It was weird but even though Bella was fairly new with both of them still, she felt a connection with the woman. It wasn't like the deep connection with Alice, but still she realized there was one there and it made this time with her so much more profound. It was deeper than empty sex with some random person. With the way Alice was acting, holding Bella's hand, gleaming into hazel eyes before smiling at her, she knew she felt the same about Bella.

_Now how would we tell her? Should we tell her?_


End file.
